


Thursday

by wordsleftunsaid



Series: WinterAgent [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Original Character that Isn't Mine
Genre: Almost smut, Ducks, Fluff, M/M, because I couldn't bring myself to do the thing, but not, quickly resolved, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since they met.  Nearly three, actually.  It had been barely two since he regained his sense of time, but he was sure of the three years.  Xander hadn’t failed in remembering such an event--after all, he’s Xander.</p><p>‘You do know what Thursday is, right?’ he had not-so-casually said during dinner one night.  Of course, Bucky had no idea what the agent was talking about.  ‘Three years since I was assigned with your case.’ </p><p>Suddenly, there they were.  On Thursday, having known each other for precisely three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchanoldcliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/gifts).



> Written on a whim. Was supposed to be shorter and to the point, but. Also scared myself out of continuing at the part I left off at. 
> 
> Dedicated to Sunshine, because I love him dearly. Also because I used his character.

It had been years since they met.  Nearly three, actually.  It had been barely two since he regained his sense of time, but he was sure of the three years.  Xander hadn’t failed in remembering such an event--after all, he’s Xander.

‘ _You_ do _know what Thursday is, right?_ ’ he had not-so-casually said during dinner one night.  Of course, Bucky had no idea what the agent was talking about.  ‘ _Three years since I was assigned with your case_.’

Suddenly, there they were.  On Thursday, having known each other for precisely three years.  Bucky strolled lazily into the kitchen to see an absolutely beaming Xander making breakfast.  The younger man’s outfit couldn’t contrast Bucky’s any more if they tried.  Xander was dressed to the nines -- did people still use that expression? -- in a button-up and one of his signature bowties, topped off with an apron that read, ‘Kiss the Chef!’ while Bucky had just slipped a pair of sweatpants over his boxers before making his way into the kitchen.

When Xander was first assigned Bucky’s case, they had been keeping the soldier in a top-security holding area for months.  After a few days with Xander, the agency had cautiously agreed to let him be moved to a safe-house.  Months later, after significant improvement, Xander invited him into his house.  When that happened, their relationship was strictly platonic. Things had changed since then.  They’d had their ups and downs -- every couple does -- though they had more than others by far.  To be fair, they weren’t a typical couple in any sort of way.

Bucky, however, was still hesitant with a lot of things.  He had accustomed himself to things like kissing, sleeping in the same bed (which he only did a few times a week), and even letting his guard down enough to cuddle.

“Good morning, Buckaroo,” Xander exclaimed when he turned to see the man behind him.

“G’morning,” Bucky replied; the bitterness at the nickname hanging in his tone.  He dropped it.  “What’s the occasion?” he asked, motioning to the stove as he walked closer and kissed Xander’s cheek.  Only he didn’t, because the agent turned his head to peck his lips.

“Sorry, gotta do what the apron says.  And it’s Thursday, of course,” he replied, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  Bucky knitted his eyebrows together, trying to make sense of it.  After all, he was still half-asleep.

“Oh!” he said, finally realizing.  “Three years, right. I’m sorry.”

Xander’s excitement never left his face, despite Bucky’s confusion.  “Don’t be sorry,” he said, turning back to the stove.  “Made your favorite. Bacon and pancakes.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he hummed in response.  It still surprised him how Xander paid such attention.  To  _him_ , of all people.  He wasn’t used to it from anyone.  

***

Xander spent the entire day surprising Bucky.  After breakfast, they had gone to see a movie (and with how obsessed Bucky had been with space lately, of course the agent had to take him to see _The Martian_ ). After which, he took the soldier to the park, where a picnic had been set up for them.  Then they went on a boat ride around a lake, where Xander nearly squealed when he saw a family of ducks.  He explained how he and his mom always went to the pond to feed them when he was younger.

Bucky loved when Xander talked about his mom.  His face would always light up, but not in the way you’d expect.  His eyes would still be sad, but the rest of his face would be full of love and admiration.  And there was something Bucky just couldn’t put his finger on about the way Xander spoke about her.

After the boats, Xander said Bucky could decide how he wanted them to spend the rest of their day.  He decided on going back to the apartment and just watching some movies, to which Xander couldn’t be more thrilled.  

“Anything you have in mind?” Xander asked; his face brightening.  When Bucky shrugged, the agent beamed. “Then I can catch you up on Disney movies.”

***

“Elmo?” Dory asked.  Xander had seen the movie a million times, yet still laughed.  Bucky, on the other hand, had no idea what Elmo was. Xander put it on his mental list of things to get Bucky caught up on.  They were cuddled on the couch, Xander leaning into Bucky’s right side with the soldier’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.  They had both changed into sweatpants, and Xander had put a t-shirt on.  Bucky remained shirtless.

At around eleven, Xander lifted his head off of Bucky.  “Alright, the rest of the movies will have to wait for another time.”  He had been hoping Bucky would sleep in his room that night, and he knew he wouldn’t have a right to be disappointed unless he actually asked the soldier.  Bucky had already gotten up and started folding the blanket that had been wrapped around them.  “Are you, um, going to sleep in my room tonight?”

Bucky paused, halfway through folding the sheet over itself.  “I can, yeah.  If you want me to.”  He finished folding and set it on the couch.

 

Xander nodded and stood up.  “Come on,” he said, taking Bucky’s hand.  He led him to the bedroom and climbed into bed, making room for Bucky.

Bucky followed him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Xander’s waist.  “Thank you for today,” he whispered.

“Of course,” Xander replied, sounding almost surprised that he had thanked him.  It was nearly second-nature for him to do those sorts of things.  “Did you enjoy it?” he asked.

Bucky smiled a bit and nodded.  “Very much so.”  Xander’s face lit up for the millionth time that day.  Instead of replying, he just leaned in and kissed Bucky softly.

The older man closed his eyes as he kissed back.  Xander raised his hands to tangle in Bucky’s hair.  They’d done this a million times before.  They had never gone much farther than that, though.  Xander wasn’t the type to be upset that it didn’t go further, and Bucky wasn’t going to let it happen, anyway.  Bucky hummed at the feeling of Xander’s hands in his hair.  The agent loved when he got Bucky to make noises like that.  The soldier was programmed to be more resolved in every area he could be, so while it had been happening more frequently, it still hadn’t become a normal thing.  Xander nipped at Bucky’s lip to try to make him make another sound.

He didn’t.  Instead, he pulled back and just looked at Xander.  “I can’t..,” he started.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Xander replied hurriedly.  “I just- Wait, you can’t as in you’re not ready, or…” He trailed off.

“I can’t as in I can’t risk it,” he whispered.  “I’m still in recovery, Xander.  I will be in recovery until I die.  I haven’t...I can’t guarantee it won’t trigger an episode. Or just the fact that I have a metal arm and I can _hurt_ you.”

“You won’t,” Xander argued.  Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.  “No, listen.  It doesn’t have to be now.  It doesn’t have to be soon, or ever, if that’s what we end up deciding on.  However, you won’t hurt me.  I know you won’t.  You haven’t had an episode in months, Buck.  And if you don’t crush my hand when we hold hands, then you won’t do it while having sex, either.  We’ll be gentle and take our time with it, alright?  You need to trust yourself more.”

“Maybe you should trust me less,” Bucky argued.

“Perhaps,” Xander agreed.  “But I won’t. I love you, Bucky. And I trust you with my _life_ , okay?”

Bucky nodded.  Sure, they’d been together for over a year, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to Xander.  He just didn’t want to hurt him.   “And if we were to try it now, you’d be up for it?”

  
Xander nodded.  “Of course.”


End file.
